roleplay with Alyss
by XxMax UzumakixX
Summary: Not good at explaining. just read. i'm know you will love it. Rated M for lanuage and possible other things.


AN: hey guys long time no post. So this is a new story I'm writing with my friend, the deceptive butterfly. I only own my character kasai. She owns all other characters. If and when new characters are added I will tell you which one of us owns them. I'm writing this story in conversation mode so it makes more sense. " " is when the characters speak. ' ' is when the characters are thinking. We hope you enjoy our story.

WARNING: Do not steal our characters or our story ideas. We WILL find you.

Alyss: -grabs a chainsaw- Steal and I'll be forced to destroy you. Hee Hee.

**Kasai:** It was my first day at a new school after the incident. I had to admit, I liked the school already. It was huge. I walked inside and slowly but surely found my way to the office. I told the receptionist my name and she gave me my schedule and the key to my dorm room. I thanked her and walked out to my first class, chemistry. When I entered, I saw a boy with red hair and beautiful, rare, purple eyes. I immediately thought, 'Oh my god. He's hot.' I went to the teacher, told him my name, and he told me to sit in the seat to the left of the violet eyed boy. As I sat down, he looked at me and I gave him a small smile.

**Daisuke:** "Hello, what's your name?"

**Kasai:** 'I can't believe he's talking to me.' "Kasai Kuro. What's yours?"

**Daisuke:** "Daisuke Kumo. But you can call me Daisuke." I said, giving her one of my signature smiles, when a girl with twin tails came up to the desk bending over a little, giving a nice view of her chest.

**Twin tails **(you'll learn her name later)**:** "Hey Dai-kun! So, I was thinking for our date today, we could go to the new restaurant that opened last week. What do you say?"

**Daisuke:** "I'll think about it." She gave me a kiss on the cheek. She stuck her tongue out at the new girl before walking away.

**Kasai:** My heart dropped. 'Damn.' "That your girlfriend? If she is, I feel sorry for you. She seems like a slutty bitch. Tell me she's not a cheerleader."

**Daisuke:** I gave a half laugh. "No, she's not a cheerleader and she's my sister." I told her, keeping my eyes fixated on her.

**Kasai:** "Then why did she say date?"

**Daisuke:** Right then, I broke into a fit of laughter. "I was kidding. She's not my sister and no she's not my girlfriend either." Now I had my arms crossed on the desk, my head laid on them as I continued to laugh.

**Kasai:** I laughed with him. "Oh. Well you certainty don't look like the type of guy that dates sluts."

**Daisuke:** "But she is my fiancée." I said, wiping the tears from my eyes from my outburst of laughter. I rested my head in the palm of my hand. My eyes went down to look at the top of her breast. "your shirt button is off by one."

**Kasai:** "Huh." I looked down to see he was right. I blushed in embarrassment. "Oh my god, thanks!" I rushed to button it back up.

**Daisuke:** I gave a smirk. "It's fine."

**Kasai:** I smacked him playfully. "Pervert."

**Daisuke:** I began laughing again. The girl with the twin tails gave a death glare to the new girl.

**Twin tails:** 'How dare she think she can take what's mine.' I thought. As if reading her thoughts, the boy next to her spoke, "Remember what happened last time."

**Kasai:** The bell rang for lunch, "Lunch already? Good, I'm starving."

**Daisuke:** "I wouldn't be too happy. Unless you went 30 days without food, you wouldn't like the cafeteria lunch."

**Kasai:** "Are we allowed to leave campus for lunch? If so, I'm so out of here."

**Daisuke:** "No, sadly not." Right then, the twin tail girl came running up to me, linking arms.

**Kasai:** 'Fuck.' "Oh well. I guess I'll see you at lunch the." I started to walk away and as I passed, I bumped the twin tail girl.

**Twin tail:** "Hey, I hope you plan on apologizing to me for that!" I screamed.

**Kasai:** "NOPE!" I yelled behind me as I attempted to find the cafeteria. I had a feeling lunch would be over before I found it.

**Twin tail:** "Ugh, what a bitch. Anyway Dai-kun, come sit with me next hour." I said

**Daisuke:** "Hn. Alright." I said not really paying attention.

**Kasai:** Thankfully, we have a long lunch. I made it just in time to grab food and find a seat. The food was horrible, but I didn't care. I stuffed my face.

**Daisuke:** Me and the girl were walking behind Kasai when I stopped to tell her, "Keep eating like that and you might choke." I gave a small laugh.

**Kasai:** I turned and snapped, "Oh yeah! See if I care if I die, cause I don't!" I gave him a slight glare. Then I realized what I did and muttered "Sorry." And for some reason, I knew he heard me loud and clear. I turned back to my food and kept eating, but at a slower pace.

**Twin tail:** "Hmpf. Some nerve you got to snap at my guy."

**Daisuke:** I gave a slight frown at her outburst and continued to walk towards my table. After what seemed like forever, the bell rang, sounding the end of lunch as the kids made their way back to their assigned classes.

**Kasai:** After the bell, I went to my next class. The day went by slower than I would have liked. Turns out I have Daisuke in all my classes. And his slutty bitch of a fiancée. After all my classes, I headed to my dorm.

**Daisuke: **I was sitting on one of the couches in my dorm with the twin tail girl on my lap when Kasai came in.

**Kasai:** 'Oh joy.' "Hi." I waved at them and walked up the dorm stairs before they could say anything. 'I hate that stupid bitch.'

**Daisuke:** I didn't say anything back to her. "Kimi, can you get off me?"

**Twin tail/Kimi:** "Hm. Okay Dai-kun, but only if you give me a kiss." I smirked.

**Daisuke: **I gave her a kiss and she got off. I made my way up the stairs towards Kasai's room.

**Kasai:** As I got to my door and unlocked it, I turned and saw Daisuke. I sighed and said in a sad voice, "What do you want?"

**Daisuke:** Well, I came to check if you're alright and stuff."

**Kasai:** "And I'm so sure your fiancée approves of you talking to me." I said, rolling my eyes a little. Then I sighed and said, "I'm fine."

**Daisuke:** "So what if she approves or not. She's not my mom." I looked sad at that. "Anyways, you don't look fine to me, so tell me what's wrong."

**Kasai:** "What's wrong is your fiancée! I meet you, you're nice, and I'd hoped you'd be my first friend here. But it's impossible to be near because of her. She fucking hates me. I've had a hard life. I know there are people who have had worse lives then me, but still. All I want is to start over. That was the point of me coming here. I don't know anyone but you, even if I hardly know you."

**Daisuke:** I just stared at her.

**Kasai:** I sighed. 'Wow. I've been doing a lot of that lately.' "Look, I'm sorry for yelling and unloading all this shit on you."

**Daisuke:** "No, it's fine. I was just thinking that you looked real cute just then."

**Kasai:** I blushed. "Thanks. But don't you have to go to your fiancée now?" I asked sadly.

**Daisuke:** "Not really. I could use a break from her. I just don't know what to do anymore. I came to this school to escape, yet she followed." –cue depressed anime moment- "It seems I shall never escape her."

**Kasai:** "I'm guessing you don't want anything to do with her, let alone marry her."

**Daisuke:** yep, I don't love her."

**Kasai:** "Then why don't you tell her it's over and get the ring back?"

**Daisuke: **It's an arranged marriage." I said with a frown.

**Kasai:** "Oh. So you can't get out of it. That sucks." 'Damn. There went my chance at a boyfriend.;

**Daisuke:** "Yeah, but…" I move closer and take Kasai's hand in mine, kissing the back of it. "I wouldn't mind running away with you."

**Kasai:** I blushed like a tomato. "Uh, um… thank you." I stammered, not knowing what else to say.

**Kimi: **At that moment, I walked up the stairs to witness what was happening. "You bitch. How dare you try to seduce and steal my boyfriend, let alone my fiancée!"

**Kasai:** I scowled. "Whatever. Don't butt into a conversation when you don't even know what its about. And I damn well wasn't seducing anyone, let alone your fiancée."

**Kimi:** "Bullshit. Since you first saw him, you wanted him. But you can't have him bitch. So go find another man to ram your unclean MMPF!"

**Daisuke:** I quickly put my hand over her mouth to shut her up. "Just cause your my fiancée, doesn't entitle you to control what I do and who I talk to. Besides, if anyone was doing the seducing, it was me, not her. And she's more pure than you." I said sounding not to harsh.

**Kasai:** "Thanks. But you don't have to defend me. If your bitch wants a fight, then bring it. I'll kick her ass easily."

**Daisuke:** I sighed. "Why must there always be violence?" I turned to open the door to my room, which was across from Kasai's, and walked inside.

**Kasai:** I said under my breath, "I don't condone violence. I use it when I need it." I glared at the bitch before opening my door and going inside. I locked the door and stripped down to my bra and underwear and got into bed. To my dismay, I dreamed of Daisuke, a guy I can never have.

**Daisuke:** Kimi walked in my room, getting into bed next to me, much to my dismay. "Get out."

**Kimi:** "No."

**Daisuke:** "Yes."

**Kimi:** "No."

**Daisuke:** "…"

**Kimi:** "Love you."

**Daisuke:** "…" I fall asleep.

**Kimi:** "She'll never have you… ever." And with that I fall asleep.


End file.
